Tales
by F-14 Ace
Summary: So many tales. Each tells a different story, and yet all are intertwined with one another in some way. This is a series of short stories set in the same continuity as my other stories, featuring both canon and OC characters and taking place both within Alagaesia and in the lands beyond it.
1. The Last Stand

Natagath ran through the darkened forest as the sound of a battle raged overhead. Blood and dirt stained the elf's normally blond shoulder length hair. It was over. The Dragon Riders had been all but destroyed and now the few Riders that remained were being hunted down one by one. Separated from his dragon, the former Rider had no choice but to flee on foot. They had only just managed to flee from Vroengard with a small group of survivors and already, the Forsworn were nipping at their heels. Somewhere nearby, Natagath heard the scream of a dying dragon and saw said dragon tumbling from the sky and crash into the trees. Natagath realized that it wasn't his dragon, so he pressed on. He knew that Voxin, his amethyst dragon was somewhere close by, but he couldn't see her among the smoke and fire that was engulfing the forest around him.

_Vox, where are you?_ he asked, reaching out telepathically to the partner-of-his-heart-and-mind.

_I'm fine! They're falling behind! If we could make it a little further…_

Voxin's words were interrupted as a large black dragon descended from above and tackled her in midair. Shruikan had arrived. Reacting fast, Voxin slipped from his grasp before he had a firm grip on her. For the moment it was just the two dragons facing off against one another. Despite Shruikan's size and strength, Voxin was a far older and more experienced fighter. She was easily able to hold her own against him, blocking or dodging all of his attacks.

_It almost seems like a pity to kill such a pretty dragon!_ Shruikan gloated as the two dragons dueled.

_We'll see about that!_ retorted the amethyst female.

Natagath realized that time had run out. If Shruikan had found them, that meant that Galbatorix wouldn't be far behind. He tried to plan his next move, but it was already too late.

"There's nowhere to run, elf." said a smooth, calm voice somewhere behind him.

Instinctively, Natagath reached for his sword and spun around, only to be hit with a stunning spell which knocked him off his feet. He found himself gazing up at Galbatorix. The deranged former Rider wore a tattered robe stained in the blood of his fallen enemies. Natagath recognized the white sword strapped to Galbatorix's belt as Islingr, the sword of Vrael, and immediately he knew what that meant. Natagath summoned what energy he could, but Galbatorix smirked and uttered a string of curses which shattered his protective barriers like glass. Natagath felt ten separate minds hammering against his own. They were the minds of fallen dragons that Galbatorix had enslaved in their eldunarya.

Sensing her Rider's peril, Voxin dived toward the forest below. She knew Shruikan would continue to pursue her and she was prepared this time. As Shruikan tackled her again, the amethyst dragon twisted around, grabbed one of the black dragons wings in her front paws, and twisted it. With a loud pop, she dislocated Shruikan's wing, causing him to release her. Shruikan tumbled from the sky, crashing nearby as Voxin landed about thirty feet away from where Galbatorix held her Rider.

Bearing her teeth, Vox snarled at the deranged former Rider. Instinctively, Galbatorix extended a hand to eliminate the dragon.

Natagath screamed in rage and lashed out with his mind again. Having been focused on the dragon, Galbatorix was caught off guard.

"Save yourself, Vox! Go!"

Confused, the amethyst dragon replied, _No! Not without you!_

"There's nothing you can do for me!" cried Natagath, struggling against Galbatorix and his enslaved eldunarya, his strength ebbing fast.

"It's no use, elf! Her eldunari will be mine one way or another! I had to watch my dragon die, and now you can do the same!" taunted Galbatorix, hammering at Natagath's crumbling mental defenses.

Ignoring the traitor's words, Natagath said, "There is nothing more you can do for me, Voxin! But you don't have to die here tonight!"

"You're a fool, elf!" hissed Galbatorix. "It makes no difference whether she leave you behind or not! Your souls are interconnected!"

A sly grin appeared on the elf's face. "Not anymore!"

Galbatorix was taken aback by what happened next. Natagath chanted a spell that Galbatorix was unfamiliar with and a flash of blinding white light shot from the Gedwëy ignasia on Natagath's left hand. Voxin's eyes widened with shock.

Galbatorix immediately realized what had happened. Natagath had just performed one of the Dragon Riders' greatest taboos. He had broken the bond between himself and his dragon. They were now two independent beings.

"Voxin! Go now! Run!" Natagath screamed.

Galbatorix bellowed with rage, balled his fist, and socked the elf squarely across the face, rendering him unconscious.

Still clutching Natagath's unconscious form with one hand, Galbatorix pointed at Voxin with his unoccupied hand and prepared to strike her down. Tears ran from the dragon's eyes as she spread her wings and started to back away. That was when their eyes met. Galbatorix had seen those same amethyst eyes and that same look of fear, pain, and impending doom before. They were the eyes of his beloved Jarnunvösk. She too, had brilliant amethyst scales, and the same devotion for her Rider. Only now did he fully see the resemblance between the two. Voxin could have easily passed for Jarnunvösk's twin. In fact, they could have come from the same clutch of eggs for all he knew. Galbatorix had the fatal spell on the tip of his tongue, but try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to utter the words. Even as Voxin took off into the night sky, flying toward the ocean, all he could do was watch until she disappeared from sight. Once the dragon was gone, Galbatorix dropped Natagath who fell limply to the ground, blood running from his broken nose.

Galbatorix felt Shruikan's mind touch his own as the black dragon limped beside him.

_Why did you let her escape?_ inquired the black dragon.

"It doesn't matter. She won't get far." replied Galbatorix with a shaky voice. "I'll have one of the others finish her off."

_And what of the Rider?_

"Perhaps I can find some use for him." Galbatorix said flatly.

As for Voxin, she simply disappeared. Galbatorix would never learn what became of her. She was last seen flying toward the open sea. For years afterward, Galbatorix puzzled over the dragon's fate.

_If she never returned to shore, she must have fallen into the sea and drowned._ he kept telling himself, and yet he had the uneasy feeling that there was still a renegade dragon out there somewhere.

Whatever the dragon's fate, it would become one of the great mysteries of The Fall.


	2. Windows to the Soul

Chapter 2: Windows to the Soul

Pain. That was all she knew. Not physical pain, but emotional pain of the very worst kind, as if a portion of her soul had been torn away. The young woman stumbled through a dense evergreen forest. Her white robes were dirty and stained with dried blood. Her grey eyes were distant and weary. Her black hair was dirty and matted. Visions kept appearing in her mind.

_She was on the back of a black dragon flying over an ocean, a distant coastline on the horizon. The dragon's throat was covered in bite and claw marks and he was bleeding heavily. He struggled to remain in the air as he desperately flew toward the coastline in the distance._

_T he black dragon lay on the beach where he had collapsed from his wounds. Half his body lay in the surf, his blood mingling with the water as the waves washed up around him. He looked into her eyes and she saw sadness and fear. Then he laid his head down and closed his eyes, never wake again._

Tears flowed from her eyes as she trudged onward, occasionally stumbling over rocks and fallen logs. She didn't know where she would go or why she even bothered walking. All she wanted to do was lay down and die with her companion.

Something caught her eye. Something was emerging from the trees in front of her. And then she saw it. The creature was roughly as tall she was. He had the head, wings, and talons of a mighty eagle. His hind quarters and back legs were like those of a large feline. His feathers and fur were a rich shade of reddish-brown. A majestic gryphon. She had heard of these creatures but had never seen one before. They weren't native to Alagaesia, after all. No, this was a different land entirely that she found herself in, home to strange and exotic creatures.

The gryphon looked at the woman with golden-orange eyes, his pointed, feathered ears angled back. She reached for her black Rider's sword, but then lowered her hand. After all, she had wondered into this creature's territory. It would be wrong to harm him simply for defending what was his. Her beloved dragon would never have approved, after all. Instead, she just knelt before the creature, her eyes watching his razor sharp talons. No attack ever came though. The gryphon took a few steps toward her and she looked up. Their eyes met. The creature's eyes were intense and beautiful, like those of her deceased dragon. It has been said that the eyes are windows to the soul. As the woman gazed into the gryphon's golden orange eyes, she saw intelligence and wisdom, and also curiosity. He was studying her. She felt like the gryphon was staring right into her soul, like he could read her thoughts. Perhaps he could… She saw his expression soften. His eyes reflected a look of sympathy and pity. He understood. She saw pain in his eyes. Pain and fear, though it wasn't as great as her own.

What happened next surprised her. The gryphon turned and began to walk away, but he turned his head and beckoned for her to follow. Slowly she got to her feet and started after the majestic creature as he walked briskly through the woods. They arrived at a shallow cave. The gryphon entered and again beckoned for her to follow. As the woman entered the cave, she was greeted by the sight of a second gryphon, this one a female, curled up on what appeared to be a nest. The female had tan feathers and tawny fur with amber eyes. Beside her, tucked under her wing, were two small nestlings.

As the woman looked on, the female gryphon gave her a stern glance. She saw the same look of fear and concern in the female gryphon's eyes as she did in the male's. The male gryphon nuzzled his mate, which seemed to calm her nerves. The woman wasn't sure why the gryphon had brought her to his nest. However, it was about to become clear.

The male gryphon picked one of the nestlings up in his beak and carried it over to her. The nestling was a tiny mass of soft down feathers and tan fur with cub spots. The father gryphon laid the nestling down at the woman's feet and gave her a pleading look. The baby gryphon made a strange rasping sound as if it struggled to breath. There was fluid in his lungs. He lied listlessly on the ground as if he had no energy. He struggled to hold his eyes open. The woman could tell he was near death.

The woman gently scooped the nestling up in her arms and his body felt warm. Too warm… He was clearly very ill. The woman glanced over at the female gryphon. Like her mate, she gave her a pleading look. The gryphon had brought her here to heal his sick nestling. The woman summoned what little energy she could and held her palm over the tiny nestling's body. The Gedwëy ignasia on her palm glowed as she cast a series of spells. The baby gryphon's raspy breathing became normal and his fever began to cool down. The woman gently laid him back down in his nest next to his mother. The mother gryphon quickly covered him with her wing again and looked at the woman with a look of gratitude.

The male gryphon stood beside her and she could see an inviting look in his eyes as if to say she was now welcome among them. He draped a wing over her in a comforting manner and she smiled slightly, feeling a bit of warmth and life in her broken heart.

She had lost one life, but she had saved another, and in doing so she had forever earned the loyalty and friendship of the gryphons.

**Author's note: I decided to try an experiment by writing a chapter that has no dialogue between characters. The gryphons and our wayward former Dragon Rider will be appearing in future stories.**


	3. The Light of My Life

It was a warm evening in late summer and the moon cast a milky white light on the land below. Talons clicked on the ground as the gryphon paced back and forth nervously.

_Do my feathers look alright?_ He thought to himself.

He made his way over to a nearby stream and gazed at his reflection in the calm waters. A pair of golden-orange eyes stared back at him. His dark reddish-brown feathers and dark brown fur were neatly groomed except for a few feathers that looked out of place. The gryphon dipped his talons into the water and began to run them through the feathers on his head, trying to reorganize them. Then he stretched out his wings and proceeded to preen his wing feathers again. He had to look proper after all. After he finished, he looked at his reflection again, only it wasn't just his reflection that looked back at him this time. He was startled to see the reflection of a female gryphon with tan feathers and amber eyes sitting next to him. Turning his head, he saw her sitting beside him, gazing into his eyes.

"You missed a spot." She said, dipping her talons in the water and rubbing them along one of the male gryphon's ears. "Don't worry, Windstrider. You look fine." said the gryphoness warmly, the corners of her beak drawing up into a smile.

"Elees…" whispered the gryphon softly. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Am I not always beautiful?" she teased. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me, Windstrider?" asked the female gryphon in a tone that suggested she knew exactly why he had asked to meet with her.

"I was… I was thinking we could go flying together." The gryphon said clearly trying to contain his nervousness.

Elees giggled slightly. She clearly saw right through him. "Sure. Let's go flying then." She said, nuzzling Windstrider's neck with her beak.

Windstrider spread his wings out and took off into the sky with Elees following. The two young gryphons flew low over the trees as the moonlight bathed them in a pale white light. The gryphons flew northward toward the sea. They passed over an apple orchard and Windstrider descended, flying between the rows of apple trees. Elees followed suit, laughing as she weaved between the trees. Windstrider's eyes caught a shiny red apple and his talons plucked it from the tree as he passed by. With his prize in hand, he climbed back into the sky again. He glanced at Elees and she gazed back at him. He knew she was waiting for him to ask the burning question.

_Not just yet._ Windstrider told himself.

"Have you ever been to Gringsford?" Windstrider asked Elees as she flew alongside him.

"No. I haven't." replied Elees.

"Look!" Windstrider said with a smile, pointing a talon out ahead of them. The glowing lights of a great city could be seen ahead.

The gryphons flew over a ridge and there it was spread out before them. A great palace stood atop a cliff overlooking the city of Gringsford, the capital city of Danthuania. A pair of bronze gryphon statues stood on either side of the palace gate looking out over the city. Elees looked on with amazement.

"I've never seen a human city before!" she exclaimed, astonished.

Music filled the air and people could be seen singing and dancing in the streets below. The two gryphons passed over a large square where a bonfire seemed to light up the night. The smells of various kinds of food filled the air.

"What's going on down there?" Elees asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"It's the Festival of the Harvest." Windstrider explained. "Every year the humans celebrate the coming of autumn and the harvest."

"I'm unfamiliar with human customs." Elees stated, looking around and taking in all the amazing sights and sounds around her.

Windstrider chuckled. "My father was a scholar. He spent a great deal of time around the humans and taught me many of their customs."

"You'll have to teach me." Elees said.

"I certainly will."

Windstrider lowered his altitude until he was flying right above the rooftops. The harbor lay just ahead.

"And that's the ocean? I've never seen it before!" Elees exclaimed with amazement.

"Now you have!" Windstrider smiled. The moonlight and the lights of the city seemed to dance on the smooth surface of the water. Windstrider flew right above the surface, flapping his wings to keep his speed up. He still held the apple close to his chest. Beside him, Elees laughed as she let her talons skim the surface of the water.

Elees looked around at all the ships anchored in the harbor. "So those are wha they call ships?" she asked.

Windstrider nodded. "Look up ahead! We're gonna get a real close look at one!"

Just ahead of the gryphons lay a massive leviathan of a ship, a three-masted, forty-four gun frigate. Her hull was painted a gleaming white with a light blue stripe running lengthwise down the middle of her hull, the peacetime colors of the Danthuanian Navy. The name "Sunflower" was painted across the ship's stern just below a row of windows. The ship's anchors were dropped and her sails were furled. A row of lanterns along the railings lit up the main deck.

"That's the HMS Sunflower, flagship of the Royal Danthuanian Navy." Windstrider explained.

On the bow of the ship was a figurehead of a young woman holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"It's amazing!" Elees exclaimed.

Windstrider chuckled. He could tell she was having the time of her life.

Just then a whistling sound filled the air followed by a loud bang. An explosion of red light filled the air as colorful jets of light shot across the sky. Elees gasped in surprise. A rocket shot up into the air from the shore and an explosion of blue sparks streamed across the sky.

"What's going on?" Elees asked with a worried tone.

"Relax. They're just fireworks. Beautiful aren't they?" Windstrider explained.

More fireworks exploded overhead, sending a rainbow of colors dancing across the water.

"Let's get a better look!" Windstrider said to Elees.

He climbed high into the air and leveled off. Then he flew toward the upper part of the Sunflower's center past. The gryphon flared his wings, slowing himself down and he landed atop the ship's crow's nest. Elees followed suit. The two gryphons sat perched atop the ship's mast watching the fireworks crack and explode over the water. On the deck below, the sailors were far too mesmerized by the firework display to notice the two gryphons.

"It's so beautiful." Elees said softly. "Thank you for showing me this!"

Windstrider smiled.

_Now is the time._

"Elees, there is something I wanted to ask you."

The gryphoness looked at him, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"We've known each other for most of our lives. We've been through almost everything together." Windstrider said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Windstrider opened his talons, presenting her with the apple. "Elees, will you be my mate?"

Elees glanced briefly at the apple and then back at Windstrider. Her beak hung open and she looked like she was fighting back tears of joy.

"I love you." Windstrider said.

"Windstrider…" Elees gasped softly, burying her face in the feathers on his chest. "Yes! Yes I will!"

Windstrider fought back tears of his own as he wrapped his wings around Elees, holding her warm body close to his.

"I love you with all my heart, Elees, and I will always be there for you. I promise."

"Then my heart belongs to you now and forever!" Elees whispered, nuzzling Windstrider's neck. "And no matter what may lie ahead, we'll face it together."

Elees eyed the apple Windstrider had presented to her.

"I know how much you like apples." Windstrider said, holding it out for her.

Elees smiled and bit the apple in half, leaving the other half resting in Windstrider's talons.

"You can have the other half." She said.

"But I got it for y…"

Windstriders words were cut off when Elees grabbed the remaining half of the apple in her talons and stuffed it into his beak. She laughed as he ate the rest of the apple and Windstrider joined in, laughing with her.

"You're the light of my life." Windstrider whispered.

Elees hummed and rested her head on his shoulder. For what seemed like an eternity, the two gryphons just sat there, perched atop the mast of a sailing ship watching fireworks over the water. This was the happiest moment of their lives.


	4. Stormcleaver

"Stormcleaver"

She soared high above the churning sea. The sun shined through the broken clouds, causing her midnight blue scales to glitter. The dragoness flew among the massive mountains and canyons of clouds, using her tail as a rudder as she twisted and darted about in the air. All around her, the wind howled and the darkening sky seemed to close in. Vervada let out a defiant roar, staring at the threatening sky ahead.

_I can't let anything stop me!_ the blue dragoness thought to herself.

Down below, massive waves rocked the seas. Vervada's adventure across the sea had taken a disastrous turn as she found herself flying right into the path of a hurricane. There was no place to land and the sea was too rough to try and float. Vervada knew she had no choice but to press onward.

_Fear is your greatest enemy! If you let fear take hold, you shall surely die! _ she growled to herself. Those were the words her mentor, Raugmar the Black, had always told her.

Vervada flapped her wings, trying to steady herself as the turbulent wind tossed and buffeted her all about. She weaved between the massive clouds, banking and turning sharply.

_I wish Iormungr were here._ she thought to herself.

Alas, she had embarked on this particular adventure alone. She had been exploring a massive, unknown landmass far to the west of Alagaesia along with Iormungr and his Rider. They had crossed the ocean together several times going to and from the mysterious land, but this time Vervada was making the trip alone. This time, she found herself flying alone across the sea with a massive hurricane bearing down upon her. Vervada looked up as the clouds began to obscure the sun overhead. She knew they were too high to fly above. There was nowhere to go but down. Angling her wings back, Vervada dived steeply toward the churning sea below. As the water rushed up at her, she leveled off, skimming the waves. The midnight blue dragoness pulled up just in time to avoid a large swell. Then the rain started. The rain came down in relentless torrents that pelted the lone dragon as she flew just above the turbulent water. Rain poured from her scales and gusts of wing threw her about.

Vervada let out another defiant roar, flapping her wings and pressing onward. She was a mighty dragon, far stronger than any storm! Lightning flashed across the sky overhead, briefly illuminating the world around Vervada, followed by a deafening crash of thunder. The dragoness growled, pressing onward. A massive wave loomed ahead, forcing the dragon to pull up sharply. The white crest of the swell touched her belly as she narrowly climbed above it. Nearby, a bolt of lightning struck the surface of the sea. Vervada panted, squinting her blue eyes as the wind increased, blowing large drops of rain into her face. For what seemed like an eternity, the blue dragoness fought her way through the shrieking winds and blinding rain. It was as if the heavens themselves were pouring down on her. Vervada snorted, blowing water from her nostrils that she had accidentally inhaled. The rain was so heavy that there were times she thought she could drown in midair. She turned her head to the side and gritted her teeth, struggling onward. Then suddenly, much to her surprise, Vervada broke through the rain and clouds and into the bright sunlight.

The only sound was that of her own exhausted breathinh and panting as the dragoness gazed in awe at the sight that lay before her. She had found the eye of the storm. All around her, the black clouds swirled in a circle, leaving a patch of blue sky and sun overhead. There was no wind and no rain. Vervada climbed higher into the air and spread her wings, gliding and taking advantage of the calm to let her tired wings rest. She knew that soon she would have to face the rest of the hurricane. Vervada reluctantly flew to the opposite side of the eye wall and braced herself for what lay ahead. Then, with another defiant roar, the midnight blue dragoness plunged into the storm. Instantly, wind and rain buffeted and tossed her about. This time, however, the wind was blowing from the opposite direction.

_I can use this to my advantage!_ She thought.

Vervada spread her wings like a sail and allowed the wind to push her along. All around her streaks of lightning forked across the sky. The crashes of thunder were almost constant. One bolt struck a little too close for comfort and Vervada felt a tingling sensation in her wings. She had had enough. With all the lightning, it was simply too dangerous to fly at high altitude. Angling her wings back, the dragoness dived for the sea again. Leveling out just above the water, something caught her eyes. Nearby, a funnel cloud touched down, forming a waterspout.

_Great!_ Vervada growled, winging away from the howling, menacing waterspout.

She knew she would be pulled to her doom if she got too close. The dragoness pressed onward. She wasn't sure how much time passed but the with the wind at her back, the second half of the journey seemed to pass quicker. Gradually, the rain let up and the winds became calmer. The clouds lightened and the sun came back out as Vervada emerged from the other side of the hurricane. Far off in the distance, she could make out the green, rugged coastline of Alagaesia.

_I'll be home by nightfall!_ She exclaimed excitedly to herself. _And I'll have quite a story to tell __Iormungr!_

That was the day Vervada became a living legend among dragons everywhere. Her feat of flying through a hurricane demonstrated her strength and skill and earned her the unanimous respect of both bonded and wild dragons alike. That was the day she became known as the "Stormcleaver".

To be continued...

**So yeah, just wanted to write about how Vervada, Saphira's mother, got her nickname. **


	5. Two lovers Doomed

Chapter 5: Two Lovers Doomed

The scarlet dragon rested beneath the shade of a large tree lost in his thoughts. It was a warm and sunny afternoon in spring and by all accounts this should have been a wonderful day. Ragnarök and his Rider had just completed the first phase of their training and Morzan had been gifted with a magnificent ruby sword which he had dubbed Zar'roc. However, a great darkness hung over the young Rider and Dragon. They knew that war was coming. The traitorous Rider Galbatorix had forced them both to swear unbreakable oaths of loyalty to him, and they both knew it was only a matter of time before he called upon them to aid him in his plan to destroy the Dragon Riders. The sound of flapping wings caught Ragnarök's attention and he look up just in time to see an aquamarine dragon, a female, land nearby.

_There you are, Ragnarök._ Saphira said, her voice cheerful as always.

Ragnarök felt a sense of dread overcome him as their eyes met.

_What do you want, Saphira?_ the red dragon inquired. He wasn't in the mood for her antics.

_Rag, there is something I've been wanting to ask you._

Ragnarök raised an eye ridge. He already had a feeling what it was, and the sense of dread worsened.

_We've known one another for years. Though we've had our disagreements, I've always enjoyed your company and your friendship. I've been thinking about this a lot and I was wondering… _

Saphira's aquamarine eyes met his crimson eyes. _W__ill you be my mate? _

Ragnarök already knew what she was going to ask, but his heart still almost skipped a beat. He wanted to say yes. Though Saphira could be bullheaded, stubborn, and downright self-righteous at times, Ragnarök had grown fond of her over the years and had come to cherish their friendship. He knew in his heart that he loved her, but there was only one problem. The oaths that Galbatorix had forced himself and Morzan to swear would always come between them, and she would be in grave danger.

_No, Saphira._ Ragnarök answered flatly, diverting his gaze away from the cyan female.

Saphira cocked her head, a look of confusion in her eyes.

_But why not? _

_I don't want to be your mate!_ Ragnarök snapped, snorting and lashing his tail. It was a lie. A terrible, terrible lie. All he wanted more than anything was to be with her.

_But… I… _Saphira seemed more confused.

_What don't you understand, Saphira? I don't love you! I never did! You're just an empty-headed, spoiled sow! Now go away!_ hissed the crimson dragon, growling and gritting his teeth.

Saphira's eyes widened and she backed away, startled by Ragnarök's sudden hostility. He could see a look of hurt in her eyes at his cruel rejection.

_Go on! Get out of here!_ roared the crimson dragon.

Saphira's jaws hung open. She panted hard and shook her head, completely bewildered by Ragnarök's hostility toward her. Without another word, the aquamarine dragoness spun around, spread her wings, and took off into the sky. Ragnarök stood and watched her fly away until she disappeared from sight. He then lowered his head and sighed. He felt the presence of his Rider. Moments later, Morzan stood beside the red dragon, having witnessed the entire spectacle.

_I did what I had to do. _Ragnarök said to Morzan. _Perhaps it's better this way. Maybe if she stays away she'll be safe._

"I know you were fond of her." Morzan said in barely a whisper, placing a hand on the side of his dragon's face.

_I love her._ Ragnarök said. _I didn't want to hurt her like that, but we just can't be together. It just wasn't meant to be. _ His body shuddered as he struggled to hold back tears. _I wish things could be different._

As the two returned to Illirea, they spotted Saphira sitting by a fountain just inside the city's main gate. Brom sat on a bench beside the aquamarine dragon. He held her in an embrace, trying to comfort her and Ragnarök could see that Brom's shirt was wet with tears. Saphira was crying. She glanced in his direction as he padded by and Ragnarök quickly averted his gaze, unable to look her in the eyes. His heart burned with guilt.

_It's for the best._ Ragnarök kept telling himself.

.

.

.

Three years later, Ragnarök soared through the skies over Vroengard with Morzan riding on his back. A battle raged all around them. The Forsworn had staged a surprise attack on Doru Araeba in an attempt to destroy the Dragon Riders once and for all. Smoke rose from the burning city below and the sun cast an orange light over the land. Ragnarök soared above the flames, clad in a set of dragon armor. Off to the right, he heard a loud roar. Turning his head, he was greeted by the sight of Saphira flying toward him with Brom riding on her back. His heart sank. Neither Saphira nor Brom wore any armor.

_You traitors!_ bellowed Saphira, punctuating her words with an enraged roar.

"How could you! How could you betray us to him!" roared Brom, his voice amplified using magic.

"You wouldn't understand!" Morzan retorted. "Don't do anything foolish, Brom! Flee now while you still can!"

Ignoring Morzan's warning, Brom drew his sword. Saphira flew alongside Ragnarök and Brom leaped from the saddle, landing on the back of the crimson dragon. He swung Undbitr downward and Morzan quickly countered with Zar'roc. The aquamarine blade met the crimson blade as the two Riders clashed in midair.

"Stand down, Brom!" Morzan demanded. "You can't possibly hope to win this!"

"Never!" the young man shouted.

They exchanged a few more blows but a quick maneuver from Morzan sent Undbitr flying from Brom's grasp. The aquamarine sword vanished into the smoke below. Now unarmed, Brom turned and leaped from Ragnarök's back. Saphira swooped down and caught him in midair before vanishing into a rising column of smoke. It appeared as if she was retreating. Then, without warning, Saphira reemerged, soaring straight toward the crimson dragon. Ragnarök rolled to the side to try and avoid the incoming attack, but he was weighed down by his armor. With no armor, Saphira was lighter and faster. The two dragons collided in midair Saphira unleashed a series of brutal blows upon Ragnarök. The crimson dragon was forced to defend himself. He lashed out with his claws, striking Saphira cross the face. Saphira dug her talons into the plate armor that protected Ragnarök's neck and ripped it away, exposing his crimson scales beneath. Then she clamped her jaws around his throat. Ragnarök roared in searing pain as Saphira's teeth tore into his neck. He thrashed about trying to pull free but it was no use. Morzan screamed, feeling his dragon's pain through their mental link. Saphira was intent on killing Ragnarök for his perceived betrayal. Finally, desperate to end the situation, Morzan lunged with Zar'roc. Saphira gasped in pain and opened her jaws, allowing the crimson dragon to pull himself free. Morzan clung Ragnarök's saddle with one hand. The other grasped the hilt of Zar'roc, which protruded from her chest. Morzan pulled the sword from the wound and Ragnarök broke free of Saphira's grasp. As they flew away, they lost sight of Saphira and Brom among the smoke and fire. Morzan's primary concern was tending to the grievous neck injury Ragnarök had sustained.

.

.

.

Hours had passed and the sun now hung low in the sky. The battle had ended in a crushing defeat for the Dragon Riders. A massive explosion had rocked the island and leveled what was left of the once great city of Doru Araeba. The Forsworn had all departed for the mainland. However, Morzan and Ragnarök had chosen to remain behind. Presently the pair flew above the blood soaked battlefield that lay beyond Doru Araeba. Below the, the bodies fo falled Riders and Dragons littered the landscape.

"You're not going to like what you find." Morzan said flatly.

_I have to know… _Ragnarök replied.

Something shiny caught Morzan's eye. "Look down there!"

Ragnarök circled around and landed on the scortched ground. Dismounting from the saddle, Morzan was surprised to see an aquamarine blade gleaming among the ashes. He reached down and picked up Undbitr, brushing the ashes from the blade. Tucking it under his belt, he looked around. Ragnarök climbed a nearby ridge to get a better look around.

_Morzan!_ Ragnarök called to him.

Without waiting for an answer, Ragnarök bounded off down the hill. Morzan reached the top of the hill and looked down into a small hallow. He saw Ragnarök standing over something. Making his way down the hill, he finally realized what it was, and he felt a horrible sense of dread as he stepped forward. Ragnarök stood silently gazing down at the lifeless body of Saphira. She lay splayed out on the ground where she had fallen, having succumbed to her injuries. There was no sign of Brom anywhere, though Morzan assumed he was dead as well somewhere on the battlefield.

"Dammit, Saphi!" Morzan cursed, trying to hold back tears. "You just had to try and be a hero! You were always too stubborn for your own good!"

Ragnarök let out a faint whimper as he cradled Saphira's limp form in his front paws. Tears streamed from the crimson dragon's eyes as he held her head to his chest, embracing her.

_I'm so sorry, Saphira._ Ragnarök sobbed. _I never wanted this for you! Despite what I said, I really did love you! Please forgive me…_

He knew his pleas were in vain. She couldn't hear him.

Morzan frowned and bowed his head. Despite the animosity between them, he had always considered Saphria a friend, and Brom was like a brother to him. For a while, Morzan just stood there, allowing Ragnarök to grieve for the dragoness he once loved. The dragoness who could have been his mate if things had turned out differently. Finally, Morzan stepped forward.

"Rag…" he said softly. "We should go. There's nothing more we can do."

_Can't we at least give her a proper burial?_

Morzan sighed. "I wish we could. I haven't the strength."

The ammount of energy needed to create a hole large enough to bury a dragon was greater than anything Morzan possessed. A tear ran down Ragnarök's face as he looked at Saphira's body one last time. Morzan looked down at Undbitr which was still tucked under his belt. He briefly considered leaving the sword with her body, but decided against it. It would be too easy for one of the other Forsworn to come back and steal it.

"Let's go." Morzan said softly, climbing into his saddle, and the crimson dragon flew off into the darkening sky, leaving his broken dreams behind him.

To be continued...

**Ok so I decided to continue this after all. The chapter is named after one of the chapters in Brisingr. **


	6. Where the Wind Takes Me: part 1

**Just a heads up. This story takes place after the events of "Inheritance Legacy: The Riders Reborn" and takes place after the war with the Empire has ended. As such, it will contain some spoilers.**

Chapter 6: Where the Wind Takes Me: Part 1

Her weary wings glided on the wind as she soared over a sparkling tropicalwaters of the Prismarian Sea, far to the west of Alagaesia. The sun shimmered on her amethyst scales. In the distance, her tired eyes could make out an island rising out of the sea.

_At last…_ she thought to herself.

The island nation of Kokamona, a former colony of Danthuania, was a place she had heard many things about. Among other things, it was said to be the most beautiful place in the world. It was said to be a place where the weather was always warm and sunny and where the people were always happy. A place where one could find a good life.

The amethyst dragon took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air and feeling the sun warm her scales. It truly felt good to be alive. The grief, strife and troubles of her past were all behind her now and a better future lay ahead.

Up ahead, she could make out mountains and tall rocky spires covered in lush tropical vegetation that jutted upward into the sky. Rocky pinnacles and stone towers jutted up from the ocean. The lush green jungles on the island were shrouded in mist, adding a certain mystique to the atmosphere. The dragoness soared over the stone towers and flew over the white sandy beach searching for a suitable place to land. Spotting a small stream flowing through the jungles below, the dragon circled and descended, landing in a small clearing. As she folded her aching, tired wings, the amethyst dragoness looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was surrounded by colorful flowers, palm trees, lush ferns, and many other tropical plants she had never seen before. The sounds of singing tropical birds filled the humid air. Rays of golden sunlight shined through the trees and mingled with the steamy mist of the jungle, bathing the forest floor in a golden light. The dragoness took a step toward the stream and as she padded forward, something caught her eye and struck her as odd. The moss covered stones beneath her feet were all smooth and neatly lined up. They were too neat and orderly to have ended up like that naturally. Bending her head down, she inspected them and realized that they were cobblestones.

_This is an ancient street!_ She exclaimed to herself.

As she arrived at the edge of the stream, something else caught her eye. Carved stone steps ascended up the side of a hill, or at least she thought it was a hill. Upon closer inspection, what she had at first mistaken for a hill was in fact an ancient temple of some sort, overgrown in moss, ferns, and other vegetation. On the right side of the temple steps was an ancient statue. It depicted a strange creature who walked upright like men but had the face of a hyena. He help a spear in his left hand and was pointing a clawed finger toward the sea with his right hand. On the left side of the temple steps was a pile of rubble where a similar statue had once stood. The dragon surveyed the statues and then began to walk down the ancient street.

_It's just like the ruins on Vroengard._ She thought to herself.

Sadness tugged at her heart as she thought of her old home. Kokamona was twice the size of Vroengard and apparently it too had its share of hidden secrets. The amethyst dragoness passed by more ruins. It quickly became clear that she was in the middle of an ancient city, long abandoned and forgotten to time.

_What is this place? _She thought to herself.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" called an unfamiliar voice and the dragoness snapped her head in the direction it came from.

There, perched atop the remains of a fallen stone column and silhouetted in the golden light streaming through the tees, sat a gryphon on his haunches with his tail curled around his feet. She had encountered these creatures before and though she never considered them enemies, she knew better than to underestimate them. She heard there would be gryphons on Kokamona since it was a former colony of their homeland.

The gryphon leaped down from his perch and took a few tentative steps toward the amethyst dragon. He flared his wings and bowed his head respectfully. He had medium brown feathers, tawny fur, and amber colored eyes, the common traits of his kind. His talons clicked on the stone as he walked.

"Greetings, mighty dragon." said the gryphon in a calm voice. "What brings you to our remote corner of the world?"

_I've come here on official business on behalf of the Dragon Riders of Alagaesia._ The dragoness replied. _The government of Kokamona has given us permission to establish a Rider outpost here and I was sent to scout for a suitable location._

"I see." The gryphon said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Brill, leader of the Kokamona gryphon clan. Who might you be?"

The amethyst dragoness hesitated before answering. _My name is Jarnunvösk._

The gryphon cocked his head and gave her an odd look and she got a feeling he was familiar with her name.

"Interesting." Brill said as he surveyed her.

Jarnunvösk sighed. She had no desire to discuss her painful past.

_The truth is, I volunteered to come here to do some soul searching. The war back home left me heartsick and weary. _

"That's understandable." Brill said. "Especially given your past."

The gryphon's expression reflected sympathy. Jarnunvösk was accustomed to it by now. Everyone seemed to feel sorry for when they learned her story, though it was growing tiresome.

"I've heard a bit about you, Jarnunvösk." Brill stated. "I know that you were once the dragon bonded to Galbatorix."

_Yes, and I was resurrected at the behest of the gods to assist in the fight against the Empire._

"Ah!" Brill exclaimed excitedly. "So that part of the tale is true then!"

_Yes, it is._ said Jarnunvösk as she sat down on her haunches. _I had to fight a war against my own Rider. _

"That must have been horrible." Brill said softly, sitting down beside her.

_Yes, but I've put it behind me now. I want to help make the world a better place. _Jarnunvösk sighed again. _That was all I ever wanted, really. Galbatorix shared that dream once too. We vowed to fight against injustice and those who caused it, but after my death I watched helplessly from the Afterlife as he descended into madness and ultimately became the very thing he had always hated… a bringer of injustice. I prefer to remember him as the idealistic boy he once was, not the monster he turned into._

Brill nodded silently, but said nothing. He could tell she didn't want his sympathy.

_But the war is over now. Now, I can find my place in the world._

"I'll help you then." Brill offered. "You are welcome to stay among our aerie."

Jarnunvösk nodded. _Thank you, Brill._

She decided to ask another question that nagging at her mind.

_What is this place?_

"This is the ancient city of Kokamona, for which this island is named." Brill explained. The gryphon stood up and walked down the old street. "This city was once home to an ancient civilization. They were called gnolls, half man and half hyena. They were said to be great warriors and master artisans."

_What happened to them? _Jarnunvösk inquired.

"No one knows what happened to this particular civilization." Brill explained. "They simply vanished without a trace generations ago. However, gnolls are still found in their homeland of Candaria on the continent to the north."

The gryphon lead Jarnunvösk toward the coast and they arrived in a clearing in the jungle. Several ancient buildings including another temple stood there. The amethyst dragoness noticed several more gryphons inhabiting the intact buildings. She followed Brill until he stopped by the crumbling remains of a fountain. Jarnunvösk watched as several gryphons tentatively stepped forward and moments later, she found herself surrounded by the odd creatures, their curious eyes gazing up at her. Brill briefly explained to his fellow gryphons why Jarnunvösk had journeyed to Kokamona.

One of the gryphons, a white female, stepped forward. "How long will you be staying?"

Jarnunvösk looked down at the gryphon. Her fur and feathers were a brilliant color of white except for the tips of her wings which had black highlights. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue. She was a creature of stunning beauty.

_I will be staying for a while. I need to scout the area and find a location for the Dragon Riders to establish an outpost._

The white gryphoness nodded.

Brill stood beside the female gryphon and looked up at Jarnunvösk. "Allow me to introduce you to my mate, Mena."

Jarnunvösk nodded respectfully to the female gryphon, who bowed her head in return.

"Now, before we help you settle in, there is one last thing I would like to show you." Brill said.

He led Jarnunvösk toward a short distance through the woods and she could smell the sea and hear the crashing of waves ahead. The dragon and the gryphon emerge from the trees at the edge of a cliff. Ahead of them lay a massive cove. On the opposite side, Jarnunvösk could see a human port city with many ships anchored in the harbor. The city was grand in appearance, not unlike Teirm back in Alagaesia. From where she stood, Jarnunvösk could make out streets lined with palm trees. It looked like a pleasant place to visit.

"That's the city of Evansports, the capital of Kokamona. The governor will want to meet with you, but it would be best if you avoid the city for now. The humans aren't accustomed to having a dragon around. They're more used to us gryphons though."

_Very well._ Jarnunvösk replied, marveling at the city. _Can you arrange the meeting then?_

"Yes." Brill replied.

Jarnunvösk glanced at the city one last time. _This will be an interesting little adventure._

To be continued...

**The second part of this is gonna have a lot more action in it, I promise. **


	7. Where the Wind Takes Me: Part 2

Chapter 7: Where the Wind Takes me: Part 2

Jarnunvösk was awakened from her sleep by a series of rumbling sounds in the distance. She had been curled up asleep inside one of the ruins. The amethyst dragoness slowly stood up and stretched like a giant feline before making her way outside. Stars filled the night sky overhead and a crescent moon shined high overhead. Jarnunvösk made her way to the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea and was stunned by what she saw. A fleet of ships was attacking the city of Evansport on the opposite side of the bay. Cannon fire rang out from the ships and fires burned across the city.

Several gryphons joined the amethyst dragoness.

_What's going on?_ Jarnunvösk inquired, staring at the attacking ships.

"Pirates!" Brill exclaimed. "They're back again!"

_Again? You mean this happens often?_

"Unfortunately." Brill replied. "Kokamona is a prosperous country which unfortunately makes it a target for thieves and pirates!"

Jarnunvösk looked back out at the attack. _Does this island not have a navy to defend it?_

"The larger ships are off dealing with other problems at the moment. The Kingdom of Darget across the sea has been intruding in our waters and the navy is trying to drive them out." Brill explained.

Mena joined them. "The pirates know they'll face little resistance while the larger ships are away."

"Yes, and the few ships remaining are no match for them. The pirates usually grab what they can and run before the navy can even try to pursue. They can outrun anything the navy has."

Jarnunvösk snarled, bearing her teeth and lashing her tail. _They can't outrun me!_

"You're not thinking about trying to stop those pirates are you?" Brill exclaimed.

_Of course I am! I'm a defender of justice! I'll not sit by while innocent people are attacked! Besides, I'm a dragon! You think I fear lowly pirates?  
_

Without another word, Jarnunvösk spread her wings and took off into the dark sky. She flew low over the surface of the water, flying toward the fleet of pirate ships.

"Jarnunvösk, wait! These aren't like any pirates you would have encountered back in Alagaesia! These pirates have guns!" Brill exclaimed, flying alongside the dragon.

_So what?_

"So they're more heavily armed and better equipped! Their muskets will tear you to shreds!"

Jarnunvösk was not very familiar with firearms or how they worked, but she knew to keep her distance.

_If you have any suggestions then please share them now!_

"Alright, well, wooden ships burn easily and are loaded with explosive gunpowder. I'd recommend setting them on fire and keeping your distance." Brill suggested.

_Understood. _The amethyst dragoness replied, singling out one of the pirate ships, a small sloop at the rear of the fleet.

Jarnunvösk angled her wings back and dived toward the ship, opening her jaws. She then let loose a jet of bright orange flames, bathing the ship and its crew in fire. Jarnunvösk pulled out of her dive and started toward a second ship. Behind her, the burning ship exploded when its gunpowder ignited. The cannon fire stopped as the pirates began trying to ascertain the situation. Jarnunvösk's amethyst scales blended in with the night sky and the pirates had no idea where the attack had come from. The dragon climbed back into the sky and spun around in the air, diving toward another pirate ship. Jarnunvösk let loose another jet of flames and the second ship caught fire and burned just like the first ship. She then heard the panicked cries of the pirates echoing across the water from the other ships in the pirate fleet.

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!" she heard the men shouting below.

Jarnunvösk lined up for an attack on a third ship but this time the pirates saw her coming. Several men on the deck took aim with muskets and opened fire. Jarnunvösk saw the muzzle flashes and heard the musket balls whizzing past her as she dived. In the dark, the fast-moving dragoness was a difficult target to see and even harder to hit. The pirates were undisciplined and had been caught completely off guard by the sudden dragon attack. Jarnunvösk quickly set fire to the third pirate ship, sending its crew leaping into the water before the ship's powder magazine blew up, sending chunks of wood flying in all directions. Burning wreckage littered the water and flames danced on the waves.

As she climbed out of the dive, musket balls whizzed past her on all sides as the pirates on the remaining ships all began firing at the dragon. Jarnunvösk climbed to a safe altitude and leveled off. The pirate ships began sailing out to sea in an attempt to escape.

Jarnunvösk let out a fearsome roar that echoed across the water. Those men had blood on their hands and she would not let them escape. She folded her wings back and dived sharply toward the water, leveling off and flying toward another pirate ship, a two masted schooner. Either out of desperation or stupidity, the pirates fired their broadside cannons at the approaching dragon. The amethyst dragoness climbed abruptly and the volley of cannonballs passed harmlessly underneath her. The men on the deck fired their muskets and Jarnunvösk winced as a musket ball tore through her wing membrane. Another one struck her in the shoulder, punching through her scales. Though they were only minor flesh wounds, Jarnunvösk now understood Brill's warnings. She quickly blasted the fleeing schooner with her flames, setting the ship ablaze. Only two ships remained in the pirate fleet. One was a sloop and the other was another schooner. Jarnunvösk made short work of the sloop and moved in to finish off the last schooner. A volley of musket fire forced the dragoness to turn away. This particular ship was very heavily armed and well equipped.

_That must be their flagship! _Jarnunvösk thought to herself.

The thunderous boom of cannon fire echoed across the water as the ship fired its cannons, apparently in an attempt to scare the dragon away. Jarnunvösk was not intimidated. As she lined up for another attack, the men on the deck fired their muskets in unison and once again she was forced to break off her attack. She flew right above the surface of the water and unleashed a jet of flames into the sea, vaporizing the water and enshrouding herself in a cloud of steam vapor. She flew in front of the ship and repeated the trick. Now both the dragon and the ship were consumed by the vapor cloud Jarnunvösk had created. She could hear the panicked cried of the men on the ship below. It would have been so easy to annihilate them, but something stopped her. The men were fleeing for their lives at this point. There would be no honor in killing them. As the ship entered the open ocean, Jarnunvösk finally relented.

_I think they got the message._ She told herself as she hovered in the air, watching as the last remaining pirate ship retreated into the darkness of the night.

Jarnunvösk let out a victorious roar that echoed into the night. _Flee you cowards, and know that if you ever return I'll not be merciful the next time!_

Jarnunvösk turned and flew back toward the shore. Arriving back at ancient city, she was greeted by Brill and the other gryphons.

"That as amazing!" Brill exclaimed excitedly.

Jarnunvösk smiled at the compliment.

"But why did you let that last ship go? You could have destroyed them all and put an end to this." Brill asked.

_There was no need. They were already fleeing._ Jarnunvösk replied.

"But they're criminals and scum. They've been terrorizing Kokamona for months now."

Jarnunvösk sighed. _I believe in justice just as much as anyone else, but I have also learned to respect life, having lost my own once before._ The amethyst dragon explained._ I think you would find that you value life a bit more when you've had your own taken away from you. Besides, I doubt those pirates will be back anytime soon."_

"I suppose you're right. At any rate, the governor will want to thank you for your assistance. I will arrange the meeting in the morning if you'd like."

_That would be nice. Then I can get back to my mission here._

Jarnunvösk made her way back to the ruin where she had been sleeping when Brill called after her.

"Jarnunvösk, that was a brave thing you did. We're glad to have you here."

She smiled at the gryphon. _It's good to be appreciated. _

"If there's anything we can do to help you in your search, just let us know." Brill said.

Jarnunvösk nodded. _I'll see you in the morning, Brill._

Brill nodded back. "Goodnight then."

The amethyst dragon curled up on the stone floor of the ancient temple and laid her head down. She was tired after her long journey and before long she had drifted off into peaceful sleep.

To be continued…

**Author's note: I was gonna make this chapter much longer but I've decided to just give Jarnunvösk her own story altogether and continue this story in a separate entry. It will probably be a while before I get to it though because I've got other stories that need to be updated.  
**


End file.
